Une vie de Hors-la-loi
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: La Chasseuse de prime Lawless traque sa cible Kieran Duffy pour étancher sa soif de vengeance sur les O'Driscoll. Mais alors que cette prime s'intensifiera en adrénaline, Lawless va découvrir la trahison qui se cache derrière le visage d'un vielle ami.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je me présente, DK :)

Je viens tout juste d'écrire cette fanfiction sur Red Dead Redemption 2, j'éspère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et que vous aller passer un bon moment ^^

Mes chapitres sont corriger par la grande VendettaPrimus !

Maintenant, place à l'histoire ! ;p

_Read Dead Redemption 2_

Une vie de Hors-la-loi

Chapitre 1 – En route pour un grand début

_Les Chasseurs de primes, payés pour tuer ou capturer des malfaiteurs. Même les Hors-la-loi les craignent plus que la maladie du Choléra. Certains sont impitoyables avec leurs prises, d'autres se contentent simplement de les tuer. Cependant, tous ne sont pas comme ça…_

_Chacun possède sa propre histoire._

VALENTINE, 1890

Le ciel était gris et la pluie menaçait de tomber à tout instant. Un orage se préparait. Dans le bureau du Shérif Woody Allen, une Chasseuse de prime cherchait son dû pour sa belle prise rapportée en vie. Le Shérif, assis sur sa chaise en bois, les pieds sur son bureau et les mains croisées sur son ventre, attendait qu'elle dépose le Hors-la-loi dans sa cellule avant de lui remettre sa prime.

«Bien joué, Lawless.» Félicita-t-il, la liasse de billet tendue.

La Chasseuse de prime s'appropria le paquet généreux avant de s'approcher du tableau des primes derrière elle. Elle passa son index sur les multiples noms cités avant d'arracher une affiche où une grande prime était posée sur un homme. Un sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres puis un regard déterminé s'empara de ses yeux noirs.

«Eh bien, tu es déjà reparti pour une nouvelle mission alors.» Dit le Shérif dans son dos après avoir vue l'affiche dans ses mains gantées de cuir véritable.

Elle se retourna vers lui, son visage habituellement neutre puis lui fit un bref signe de tête avant de partir. A l'extérieur ensoleillé, elle regarda à nouveau l'affiche dans ses mains puis siffla pour appeler son fidèle destrier. Après cela, un cheval robuste arriva rapidement devant sa maîtresse tout en hennissant fièrement.

«On y va.» Dicta-t-elle une fois sur son dos tout en le guidant vers leur nouvelle destination et en partant aussitôt au galop.

…

Enfin, l'orage tant attendu avait éclaté. Déclenchant ainsi une furieuse tempête sur toute la région de New Hanover.

Toujours à la recherche du Hors-la-loi, Lawless, galopait sur son cheval à toute allure pour trouver un endroit sec ou se protéger de l'intempérie. Les gouttes lui brouillaient la vision, ce qui l'empêcha de voir l'obstacle qui se dressait droit devant elle. Son cheval trébucha dans un tronc d'arbre qui venait de tomber après avoir été frappé par la foudre. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la boue dans un gros cri de surprise.

Lawless grogna sous son souffle puis repositionna son chapeau tombé durant la chute avant de s'assurer que son cheval n'avait rien. Lui en revanche s'était rapidement relever sans aucune égratignure. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis se releva avant de remonter sur son cheval et de lui donner une tape amicale sur son encolure douce.

_Oh, cette pluie ne va-t-elle jamais cessée ? _S'agaça-t-elle en regardant le ciel, les sourcils froncés.

Mais alors qu'elle ordonna à son cheval d'avancer, quelqu'un s'approcha lentement d'eux en travers la brume épaisse. Elle plissa les yeux, examinant la situation.

_Qui ça peut bien être par ce temps … ?_

Il s'agissait d'un homme en l'occurrence avec un manteau en grosse fourrure sur un cheval gris trapu.

«Lawless !» Cria celui-ci en faisant un grand signe de la main.

Une fois identifié, elle se détendit puis le salua à son tour.

_J'espère qu'il n'a pas vue ma chute ridicule …_

«On peut dire que tu viens de faire une sacré gamelle !» Ricana-t-il en s'arrêtant juste à côté de cette dernière.

_Zut … _

«Ouais … Dit-elle simplement, voulant éviter le sujet embarrassant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les parages ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en levant les sourcils de lassitude. Bien évidemment, c'était un rival pour ses primes.

-Je viens ramener cette vermine.» Expliqua-t-il en pointant avec son pouce un homme attaché sur la croupe de son cheval.

Lawless se pencha de côté afin de voir l'homme en question qui se tortillait tout en lâchant des insultes ignobles à l'égard de son bourreau.

«Tu vas faire une nouvelle prime ? Questionna-t-il ensuite en croisant les mains sur le pommeau de sa selle.

-Je suis sur une grosse affaire. Répondit-elle simplement, ne voulant pas dévoiler ses projets.

-Si tu veux, il y a une petite prime facile dans le coin. Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su qu'il t'intéresserait. L'homme affirma en fouillant dans sa sacoche.

-Je ne fais que des grosses primes en ce moment, je te l'ai dit… Se lassa-t-elle en regardant ailleurs, ennuyée.

-C'est un O'Driscoll.» Ajouta-t-il en tendant l'affiche qui prenait d'ores et déjà l'eau.

Lawless se crispa, les yeux larges. _Un… O'Driscoll ?!_

L'homme sur son cheval en face d'elle sourit mesquinement quand elle récupéra rapidement l'affiche hors de ses mains, les sourcils froncés de haine à peine contenue.

«Bon, je te laisse. A un de ces jours !» S'exclama-t-il en reprenant la route de son côté.

Elle ne fit même pas attention au Chasseur de prime qui venait de repartir pour tracer sa propre route, ses yeux et son esprit étaient entièrement consacrés à l'affiche et au visage de ce monstre sans aucun scrupule qui apparaissait sur une photo en noir et blanc.

_Les O'Driscoll … Ils me le payeront …_

Elle descendit son regard avisé sur l'endroit et le lieu où il avait été vu pour la dernière fois. Parfait, ce n'était pas très loin d'ici. Lawless repris fermement les rênes de son cheval en main et fonça droit sur son tout nouvel objectif, la rage au cœur.

Quand elle arriva enfin sur place, elle y trouva un petit campement dans une caverne peu profonde, le feu central apportant de la lumière dans ce lieu lugubre. Il y avait plusieurs O'Driscoll, don sa nouvelle prime. Caché dans les hautes herbes, elle avança sans faire un seul bruit au risque de se faire avoir. Elle attrapa ses couteaux de lancer et discrètement, elle tua les deux autres hommes qui ne l'intéressaient guère.

La cible, alertée par les deux cadavres, se leva rapidement de sa chaise près du feu et courut vers le cheval le plus proche tout en criant de panique. Lawless sourit méchamment puis sorti son lasso et attrapa sa victime par le cou avant même qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner ne serait-ce qu'un mètre. Il tomba lourdement au sol, un bruit d'étouffement sortant de sa gorge.

«Non, pitié ! Laissez-moi tranquille !» Plaida le jeune homme en rampant au sol quand la Chasseuse de prime s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent et menaçant.

Elle le prit brutalement pour le mettre sur le ventre et nouer ses jambes et ses poignets avant de le porter sur son épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout. N'écoutant aucune de ses plaintes inutiles ni ses plaidoiries misérables.

«Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!» Somma-t-il, en panique.

La femme siffla tranquillement puis jeta dédaigneusement l'homme sur la croupe de son cheval noir immobile. Ensuite elle tira les cheveux de sa victime pour qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

«Pas de chance, tu es tombé sur quelqu'un qui hais plus que tout au monde les O'Driscoll. Expliqua-t-elle à sa victime, les sourcils noués.

-Non ! Attendez ! Je ne suis pas un O'Driscoll ! Vous vous trompez ! Se défendit-il en se tortillant à l'arrière tel un petit asticot.

-Tss… Et cette affiche alors ? Lawless lui colla l'affiche en question au visage.

-Mais il y a erreur !»

_Qu'il est bruyant celui-là …_

D'un soupir agacé, elle remonta sur son cheval puis lui ordonna sans plus tarder d'avancer. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir au galop pour récupérer la prime, plusieurs O'Driscoll arrivèrent face à elle et de tous les côtés, l'empêchant d'avoir une ouverture pour une éventuelle fuite.

Lawless sortie immédiatement ses doubles armes et tua un à un les sbires idiots. Cependant, alors qu'elle pensait que la tuerie était enfin finie, d'autres arrivèrent, bien plus nombreux que précédemment. Sauf que là, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux.

_Saletés d'O'Driscoll … Je vous tuerais tous ! _

Enervée d'avoir été prise au piège aussi facilement, elle grogna puis tira dans le tas. Malheureusement, elle se prit une balle dans l'épaule. Ses dents se serrèrent à la douleur inimaginable tandis qu'elle continuait de tirer sur ses ennemis de toujours. Mais avec cette nouvelle blessure et tous ces sous-fifres, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les combattre aujourd'hui. De plus, elle était seule.

_La prochaine fois, je vous tuerais tous jusqu'au dernier … Pas aujourd'hui … _Se dit-elle mentalement en plissant les yeux à sa lente agonie.

Elle rangea rapidement l'une de ses armes avant de repartir au grand galop dans le sens inverse, mais bien sûr, ils la suivirent tout en lui tirant dessus. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule puis tira pour se défendre tout en galopant furieusement droit devant elle, la pluie lui fouettant le visage et les éclairs l'éblouissant à chaque flash lumineux.

Soudainement, une balle passa juste à côté de sa joue, ce qui créa une entaille sur sa peau. Lawless sursauta à cela et sentie une soudaine terreur l'envahir.

Mais tandis qu'elle commençait à imaginer le pire du pire, elle entendit le sifflement du train pas très loin de sa position. Maintenant c'était sa seule et unique chance. Droit devant, il y avait une crevasse où un chemin rejoignait directement les rails.

Son cheval sauta plus bas, et ceux des O'Driscoll ralentit jusqu'à complètement s'arrêter et se cabrer d'un hennissement nerveux. Lawless regarda par-dessus son épaule et sourit de victoire tout en galopant rapidement vers le train qu'elle pouvait apercevoir en travers la tempête dorénavant.

Lorsqu'enfin son cheval se mis à côté du train et qu'il adapta sa vitesse à la sienne, elle se tourna à l'envers sur la selle et souleva sa cible pour le jeter sur le wagon le plus proche. Puis à son tour, elle sauta.

«Aie !» Glapit l'homme toujours ligoté quand il retomba brutalement sur le flanc droit.

Son kidnappeur tomba à son tour juste à côté de lui dans un gémissement de douleur.

«Laissez-moi partir !» Répéta-t-il furieusement alors que la femme en mauvaise posture se tordait de douleur, une main sur son épaule ensanglantée.

Elle se redressa lentement et difficilement puis regarda ses poursuivants qui leur couraient toujours après derrière le train, certains coups de feu retentissant sur la coque. Nom de Dieu, qu'ils étaient têtus ! Mais heureusement, le train allais passer sur un grand pond qui ne leur permettra plus de les suivre.

Elle soupira longuement par le nez en posant une main sur le haut de sa tête. Ensuite, elle regarda l'homme à côté d'elle avec mépris gravé sur son visage renfrogné.

«Tait toi, ou ça va mal se finir pour toi.» Vociféra-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Une fois dans le silence entrecoupé par les mouvements répétitifs du train, elle déporta à nouveau son regard sur les points sur les rails qui représentaient les O'Driscoll tout en plissant suspicieusement les yeux, intriguée mais surtout exaspérée. Maintenant, cette simple prime allait devenir un grand conflit.

_Il y a intérêt que la prime augmente …_

…


	2. Chapter 2

_Red Dead Redemption_

Chapitre 2 – O'Driscoll

_Oh, quel est ce bruit… Et mon dos ! Quelle douleur atroce ! J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a piétiné …_

«Debout ! On se réveille !» Grogna ce qui semblerait être son kidnappeur en lui donnant un féroce coup de pied dans les côtes.

L'O'Driscoll se tortilla à la douleur atroce qui flamba à cet endroit-là tout en roulant sur le ventre dans un gémissement pitoyable. Les yeux mis clos.

«Je vous ai … Déjà dit …» Souffla-t-il d'une voix quasiment inaudible par la souffrance et la déshydrations.

_Qu'elle est brutale … _

«Bouge-toi ! On va sauter. Déclara-t-elle froidement en le redressant sur ses pieds.

-S-s-sauter ?!»

Mais il était désormais trop tard. Au moment où il voulut riposter, la femme le balança sur l'herbe puis sauta à son tour en tombant lourdement à côté de lui. Un cri de douleur s'arracha de ses lèvres quand elle tomba sur son épaule endommagée.

«Merde !» Vociféra-t-elle en posant une main sur sa blessure où du sang sortait entre ses doigts, les dents serrées.

Par la suite, elle se redressa puis releva difficilement sa cible toujours fermement ligotée. Elle le tira par le haut de son vêtement sale pour qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage tordu dans un rictus énerver.

«Ecoute-moi bien, vermine. T'as pas intérêt à crier aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur.» Expliqua-t-elle calmement, les tempes battantes à sa tête montrant sa fureur contrôlée.

Elle le relâcha ensuite mais oublia momentanément qu'il était ligoter de la tête aux pieds, alors il retomba au sol comme une vulgaire chaussette suivit d'un couinement. Lawless soupira puis posa une main sur son front humide de sueur, l'air ennuyée. Sans plus tarder, elle siffla pour son cheval puis jeta sa cible sur sa croupe avant de prendre les rênes et de les conduire jusqu'à la prochaine ville.

…

ANNESBURG

_Je n'aime pas cette ville … Elle est toujours en décombre et il n'y a quasiment personne. Une drôle d'atmosphère plane à cet endroit-là …_

La Chasseuse de prime entra calmement dans la ville, ignorant les regards malveillants des hommes cadavériques à cause de leur dur travail dans l'usine de charbon. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui lui faisait le plus peur en réalité …

«Eh, toi ! Tu ne serais pas … Commença un vieil homme vraiment mal en point.

-Non. Je ne suis personne.» Coupa rapidement Lawless d'un ton sec.

Elle continua d'avancer jusqu'au saloon d'Annesburg puis attacha son cheval au poteau prévu à cet action. Elle descendit et retira le lien aux jambes de l'O'Driscoll qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet. Elle le prit par le bras puis le fit descendre à côté d'elle, le toisant sévèrement.

«Ecoute-moi bien, je vais acheter quelques provisions et on file d'ici en vitesse. Si tu ne fais, ne serait-ce qu'un seul faux pas, je te tranche la gorge et te laisserais pourrir ici.» Menaça tranquillement la femme à voix basse, pointant son index face au visage de l'homme intimidé.

Ce dernier ne dit rien mais hocha rapidement la tête dans l'approbation, ne voulant pas tenter le Diable.

«Bien.» Fit-elle ensuite en le tirant avec elle dans le saloon.

Le sol était sale et remplie de nombreux déchets et de feuilles, des trous parsemant le plafond et les murs décrépis. Certaines chaises étaient renversées sur le sol tandis que d'autres servaient à des hommes alcooliques qui noyaient leur chagrin dans un verre. Très rustre comme endroit.

«Deux bières s'il vous plait.» Demanda-t-elle en posant le montant approprié sur le bar.

_Quoi ? C'est ça des provisions pour elle ?_ S'hébéta l'O'Driscoll à côté d'elle, confus.

«Merci.» Dit-elle en prenant les deux bouteilles servies et en entraînant sa cible vers la sortie. Sauf que deux hommes se mirent en travers de son chemin, cigarette à la bouche et yeux vicieux.

«Lawless…» Déclara une voix grave et railleuse qui sonna juste derrière eux.

La femme ne se retourna pas pour autant. Mais le jeune homme, si. Derrière se trouvait un troisième homme du même gabarit que les deux premiers face à eux et bloquant ainsi la sortie du saloon. Il était assis à l'une des tables disponibles tout en buvant une bouteille de whisky.

«Bob…» Répondit Lawless à voix basse, toujours cette expression lasse sur son visage et la tête baissée pour que son chapeau couvre ses yeux.

_Elle ne pourra pas les affronter, et encore moins avec cette blessure. _Se dit l'O'Driscoll en regardant du coin de l'œil la blessure qu'elle n'avait même pas pris soin de bander. _Elle va se faire tuer…_

«Qu'est qui t'amène ici ? Dans ma ville ? Demanda l'homme, la mâchoire serrée.

-Oh rien de vraiment troublant, dans ton commerce en tout cas. » Rétorqua-t-elle en relevant la tête, ses yeux rivés sur les deux hommes en face. Elle reprit « Je ne suis que de passage.

-De … passage ? S'étouffa l'homme en riant bêtement. La dernière fois que tu es venu «de passage», tu as décimée la moitié de mes hommes … Grinça-t-il avec colère en serrant la bouteille entre ses mains.

-Visiblement pas tous … Soupira cette dernière d'un ton blasé en regardant toujours droit dans les yeux des gardes idiots.

-Comment oses-tu … L'homme derrière elle explosa la bouteille dans sa main par la fureur. Beyaya fait mal ! Hurla-t-il quand les morceaux de verres s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de sa main.

-Chef ! Crièrent à l'unisson les deux gardes qui coururent immédiatement vers leur Maitre apparemment blessé.

-Allons-y. S'exprima Lawless en tirant sa prise par le bras vers la sortie dorénavant libre.

-PAS SI VITE ! Hurla Bob, les larmes aux yeux. Rattrapez-la !» Ordonna-t-il ensuite à ses gardes.

Lawless poussa rapidement sa prise face au sol puis se retourna vers les portes battantes du saloon, tendant un piège vieux comme le monde. Au moment où les deux gardes tendirent la main pour l'attraper, elle referma aussitôt la porte sur leurs pauvres doigts.

«AIE !» Crièrent-ils à l'unisson, les visages rougis à la douleur.

De toute la force qu'il lui restait, elle frappa les deux bouteilles de bières sur la tête des deux idiots trop occupés à souffler sur leurs doigts endoloris pour réagir à l'attaque surprise.

_Quel gâchis … _Pensa-t-elle amèrement en levant les yeux au plafond.

Elle se dépêcha ensuite de ramasser le jeune homme avant de le jeter sur la croupe de son cheval et de galoper à toutes vitesses en travers la petite ville d'Annesburg. Cette maudite ville rempli de pétochards !

L'homme à l'arrière du cheval senti que ses côtes n'allaient pas tarder à se briser si elle n'arrêtait pas de galoper à cette vitesse vertigineuse !

«S-S'il vous plait ! Ralentissez … Ça f-fait trop mal …» Plaida-t-il d'un gémissement souffreteux, les larmes lui piquant les yeux.

Mais la femme ne fit rien et continua de tracer comme si de rien était, intransigeante et froide. Elle ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard ni ne s'exprima pour lui expliquer cette précipitation.

_Mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourré moi … _Pensa tristement l'O'Driscoll abattu moralement et physiquement. Toutefois il n'abandonna pas.

«Je vous en prie !» Gémit-il encore et encore.

Soudain, il reçut un violent coup sur la tête ce qui le fit tomber dans l'inconscience dû à cette frappe précise derrière sa nuque.

«Voilà ! Comme ça, tu ne sentiras plus rien. » Déclara Lawless levant les yeux au ciel, réprimant un soupir agacé.

…

_Oh … Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal partout … Aïe ! Mes côtes ! Ma tête !_

«Debout. Tout de suite.» Lui somma une voix forte et menaçante quand il reçut un violent coup dans son pied droit.

_Toujours aussi douce pour le réveille … _

«Où-où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda-t-il curieusement en clignant des yeux, éblouis par un rayon de soleil.

-Tait-toi. Tu m'épuise déjà…» Soupira Lawless qui se tenait dorénavant accroupit près d'un feu de camp.

_Et toujours aussi amicale …_

La femme en face de lui ou le feu les séparait, mangeait une cuisse de lapin bien grillée, la délicieuse odeur de nourriture flottante au vent de midi. De quoi faire saliver un homme qui n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours approximativement.

«Moi, c'est Kieran. Se présenta finalement l'homme en se redressant dans une position assise, une main contre sa tête.

-Heu ? Fit Lawless en le regardant avec surprise et en levant les sourcils.

-Kieran Duffy. Précisa-t-il ensuite d'un léger sourire fébrile.

-Non, O'Driscoll tout court. Grogna aussitôt la femme en arrachant de la chaire de sa petite cuisse pour la fourrer dans sa bouche toujours tirée dans ce rictus profond.

-Je … Ecouter, je meurs de faim … Vous n'auriez pas des petits restes ?» Demanda timidement Kieran tel un chien battu.

La femme s'arrêta dans ses mouvements avant de rire sarcastiquement et de le regarder d'un air moqueur.

«Tss… Tu fais pitié.» Cracha-t-elle en lui lançant la deuxième cuisse sur le sol à ses pieds malgré ses paroles acerbes.

Les yeux de l'homme s'illuminèrent en un instant. Le seul souci c'était que …

_Mes bras sont toujours fermement ligoter …_

Voyant sa tête dépitée et entendant les grognements de son estomac vide, Lawless soupira fortement puis se leva pour lui attacher la cheville avec une corde reliée à la selle de son cheval avant de lui retirer les cordes à ses mains pour qu'il puisse enfin manger.

«Fait vite. On a beaucoup de chemin.» Dicta-t-elle en se levant et en éteignant le feu avec sa botte.

Mais soudain, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

_«Si tu veux, il y a une petite prime facile dans le coin. Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su qu'il t'intéresserait.»_

_Est-ce que c'était un piège ?_ Lawless plissa les yeux puis regarda l'homme manger un peu plus loin près de son cheval broutant.

Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers lui avec les poings serrés à ses côtés, son regard furieux sur ce dernier inoffensif pour le moment. Elle sorti son couteau et le glissa tout à coup sous la gorge du O'Driscoll qui commença immédiatement à s'étouffer avec le morceau de viande qu'il venait à peine de déguster.

«Je vais te tuer.» Grogna-t-elle à son oreille, le visage crispé dans la haine profonde.

…


	3. Chapter 3

_Red Dead Redemption_

Une vie de Hors-la-loi

Chapitre 3 – La vie ou la mort ?

«Pourquoi m'avoir tendu un piège ? Somma Lawless, sa lame de couteaux bien aiguisée sous la gorge du O'Driscoll prit au dépourvut.

-Qu-quoi ?! Mais, de quoi parlez-vous ?! Paniqua aussitôt Kieran, les mains bien en évidence pour ne pas d'avantage énerver son agresseur féminin.

-Répond. Vite.» Grogna cette dernière en appuyant un peu plus sur sa gorge en signe de menace que sa patience avait des limites.

Kieran se mit à trembler de tout son corps car il allait mourir, il en était certain. Cette maudite femme allait mettre fin à ses jours. Mais tandis qu'elle plissa les yeux de mépris puis qu'elle se mit à réfléchir, des coups de feu retentirent derrière eux. Ils étaient pris en chasse, ou plutôt, elle était prise en chasse. Lawless grogna sous son souffle et se dépêcha d'attacher les poignets ainsi que les jambes de sa cible avant de le lancer sur la croupe de son cheval pour détaler au galop.

_Saleté D'Odriscoll, ils ne veulent pas me lâcher …_

«Tu vois, tu es bien un O'Driscoll. Maugréât-elle en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir cinq sbires de cette bande de salauds. Elle rajouta en accélérant ; Ils tiennent vraiment à te récupérer on dirait.

-Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit pour moi qu'ils soient là.» Répondit-il tristement, son souffle se coupant au rythme effréné du galop du cheval.

Lawless se concentra à nouveau sur la route puis chercha du regard un moyen de s'échapper de cette impasse. Mais alors qu'elle vit une rivière ou elle pouvait éventuellement sauter par-dessus, trois O'Driscoll sur leurs petits chevaux leurs barrirent la route, l'obligeant ainsi à freiner violemment d'une traction sur les rênes.

Les trois autres qui les suivaient se positionnèrent ensuite derrière eux. Il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire malheureusement. Lawless plissa les yeux puis resserra sa prise sur les rênes en cuir dans la fureur, les battements de son cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Il y avait désormais un silence total, seuls les gémissements de Kieran pouvaient éventuellement être perçus. Quand soudain, d'autres coups de feu se firent entendre au loin, détournant l'attention des six O'Driscoll de leur cible. La Chasseuse de prime en profita pour prendre la fuite mais ne prit pas la peine de regarder en arrière pour voir qui leur avait permis de s'enfuir. Coïncidence ? Soit c'était pour les aider, ou soit pour les tuer.

Pour le moment, ce n'était pas la question car il fallait fuir sauf que droit devant il y avait la rivière Brandy Wine Drope. Sans hésitation, Lawless ordonna à son fidèle destrier de sauter et encore une fois, ils rejoignirent la voie ferrée. Ils avaient décidément de la chance ! Le train n'était pas très loin.

«Oh non, s'il vous plait ! Ne me lancer pas une deuxième f-» Mais le pauvre Kieran retomba lourdement sur le dos dans l'un des wagons puis Lawless à son tour.

Le cheval ralenti puis parti se mettre à l'abri tandis que les O'Driscoll, eux, couraient après le train et venaient se positionner à leur niveau pour leur tirer dessus. La Chasseuse sorti son fusil Lancaster, tirant sur ses ennemis jurés avec aisance et adresse. Bien trop exposer, ces derniers tombèrent comme des mouches.

«Dite, nous allons à chaque fois sauter dans le train ?» Demanda Kieran en gémissant de douleur quand il se redressa pour s'assoir.

Lawless le regarda du coin de l'œil puis soupira en regardant le paysage défiler à toutes vitesses devant eux, assise les jambes étendues devant elle. Combien de fois allait-elle fuir ? Après quelques instants de silence, elle se leva et ensuite sorti son arme avant de pointer le canon sur le front de sa cible déboussolée.

«Wow wow wow ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite !» S'écria Kieran, les yeux écarquillés. Il déglutit difficilement ; On-on-on peut s'expliquer !

-Dit moi qui t'as payé. Somma-t-elle très sérieusement.

-Quoi ?! Mais, de quoi parlez-vous ?! Paniqua-t-il tout tremblotant de terreur à l'idée de mourir de cette façon ingrate, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

-Qui t'as engagé pour me tuer ? Un autre Chasseur de prime ? Répond-moi ! S'impatienta-t-elle en chargeant son arme meurtrière.

-Je ne vois pas de que v-vous voulez parlez … Je vous le jure.» Gémit pitoyablement Kieran en baissant la tête, la froideur du canon menaçant sur son front humide de sueur.

Pendant un bref instant, Lawless pensait qu'elle se trompait sur son compte et qu'il n'avait finalement rien à voir avec toute cette fichue histoire. Mais ce qui était sûr en revanche, c'était que quelqu'un avait engagé ces maudits O'Driscoll pour la tuer. Sa tête avait été mise à prix par ce quelqu'un justement.

«Je vous en supplie…» Pleura le jeune homme, la tête toujours basse.

La Chasseuse plissa suspicieusement les yeux lorsque soudainement, une balle transperça sa main droite qui détenait son arme. Dans un cri de douleur atroce, elle la lâcha sur le sol puis se cacha derrière une caisse en bois. Avec sa main gauche elle en sorti son deuxième pistolet et visa, mais personne n'était là. Il n'y avait rien, pas un cheval en vue.

Quand elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers sa cible, elle remarqua qu'il s'était également mis à terre pour se protéger d'éventuelles balles perdues. C'était sans doute un sniper …

Kieran se releva sur ses genoux, le visage aspergé du sang de la Chasseuse, un visage perplexe.

Grognant sous son souffle à la douleur lancinante dans sa main mais aussi de son épaule endolorie, elle sorti enfin de sa cachette pour siffler son cheval de l'autre côté du wagon. Cependant avec sa main et son épaule endommagée, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à sauter sur son cheval, pas avec cette vitesse et cette instabilité. Il fallait donc attendre la prochaine station.

Après quelques minutes seulement, le train s'arrêta à la station Bacchus. Lawless traina avec une main Kieran jusqu'à son cheval puis tomba lourdement en arrière. Elle jura sous son souffle quand elle perdit un peu plus de son sang durant le processus. On pourrait bien parler du karma cette fois-ci car elle n'avait pas soignée sa plaie et maintenant, elle était en train de s'infecter. Devenir putride.

«Détachez-moi les pieds, je n'ai qu'à marcher derrière. Proposa timidement Kieran, une lueur de pitié dans ses yeux verts.

-Comme ça tu prends le large ?! Railla Lawless en se relevant. Elle toussa Tu veux profiter de ma faiblesse ?! Eh bien, sache que je ne suis pas faible !» Cria-t-elle en retour, comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus blessante au monde.

Elle reprit du mieux qu'elle put sa cible pour la trainer un peu plus haut dans les montagnes. Plus tard, ils arrivèrent près d'un lac nommé Calumet Ravine. Il y avait plusieurs habitations abandonnées dans les parages mais encore en bon état apparemment, Lawless pouvait donc envisager de se cacher ici pour qu'elle puisse se rétablir.

Puisant dans son dernier reste d'énergie, elle tira l'homme jusqu'à la maison en meilleur état avant de l'attacher à un poteau. Elle prépara un petit feu au centre puis retira la selle de son cheval pour l'utiliser comme coussin pour plus tard. Elle sorti rapidement une trousse de soin et retira ensuite son gant où elle avait un trou dans sa main, le sang perlant en goutte à goutte sur le sol poussiéreux.

Son visage se crispa de douleur. Cette dernière était si intense qu'elle voyait double par moment, c'était une lente agonie. Elle chercha dans sa sacoche un bandage puis l'enroula prestement autour de sa main avant de jeter son gant de cuir inutilisable dans le feu.

«Il faut que vous alliez voir un médecin si vous ne voulez pas mourir dans les prochains jours. Déclara Kieran en voyant que la femme tournait littéralement de l'œil.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires. Grogna Lawless en le regardant avec mépris.

-Il faut soigner cette plaie et au plus vite !» Insista Kieran, la voix défaillante.

La jeune femme le regarda un long moment, les yeux plissés de douleur mais ne dit rien de plus. Il avait raison de toute façon. Donc elle cligna lentement des yeux tandis qu'elle ne sentait plus que la vive douleur dans sa main et son épaule. Lentement, elle s'allongea sur sa selle et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il fallait qu'elle se repose, au moins pour quelques heures.

Kieran, quant à lui, observa la Chasseuse de prime alors qu'elle tombait dans le sommeil agité. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir que les vêtements de la femme étaient imbibés de sang séché et neuf. Si elle restait dans cet état-là, elle allait périr dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. C'était sûr et certain.

Mais après tout, elle voulait le tuer quelques heures auparavant. Et elle voulait le livrer au Shérif.

_Mais elle ne mérite de mourir dans ces conditions atroces … Personne ne le mérite._

…

Toute la nuit, il l'avait entendu gémir dans son sommeil. Le sol était tâché de sang frais et la femme était devenue d'une pâleur inquiétante. Entre temps, le feu s'était éteint et dorénavant il faisait très froid.

Quand Kieran se réveilla à son tour, Lawless dormait toujours. Mais son état était vraiment devenu alarmant. Il se racla plusieurs fois la gorge pour tenter de la réveiller mais rien à y faire, elle était en proie à la fièvre délirante.

«Hum … Madame la Chasseuse de prime ? Demanda-t-il timidement. Lawless ? Tenta-t-il encore. Il faut se réveiller si vous voulez que le sang qui vous reste circule dans tous vos organes … Soupira-t-il ensuite en détournant son regard vers la fenêtre à sa droite, pensant qu'elle dormait toujours à point fermer.

-T'es médecin toi ? Bougonna une faible voix enrouée par la fièvre, une touche de haine dans ses mots.

-Non. C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de soigner ce genre de blessure.» Répondit honnêtement Kieran après avoir eu un léger sursaut de surprise, ne pensant pas qu'elle était éveillée.

Difficilement, la jeune femme se redressa en position assise tout en serrant les dents de douleur. Elle se leva ensuite et alla chercher du bois et de la nourriture au passage. Toujours assis, Kieran la suivit du regard pendant qu'elle sortait de la vielle maison abandonnée avant de laisser sortir un long soupir.

Il avait des courbatures à force de rester dans cette position, les poignets attachés dans le dos et les jambes fermement liées. Environ une heure plus tard, Lawless revint avec des petits bouts de bois dans ses bras et quelques maigres mûres qu'elle avait dénichées dans la forêt. Toutefois, avec cela, ils n'auront pas suffisamment à manger pour survivre…

La Chasseuse de prime s'installa en face de lui alors qu'elle tentait de faire du feu. Après plusieurs échecs, elle abandonna puis pris les quelque mûres avant dans manger deux. Elle se leva ensuite puis sorti son couteau tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers sa cible immobile.

Kieran pris soudainement peur alors qu'elle s'approchait d'un pas menaçant, la lame brillante aux rayons du soleil qui se levait à peine en travers la fenêtre. Mais tandis que l'homme ferma les yeux, acceptant son destin fatidique, il senti les liens de ses mains tomber. Et quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux, la femme lança sa lame dans le sol près du nouveau feu puis lui tendit deux mûres. Etonné, il leva son regard perplexe dans le sien, incertain de bien comprendre.

«Dépêche-toi de le prendre, sinon c'est moi qui les manges.» Dit-elle d'une voix rauque, la sueur perlante à son front.

Sans hésiter, il prit les murs et les engloutis. Il mourait de faim depuis deux jours, et ce n'était donc pas ces deux petites mûres qui allaient le rassasier. Mais bon, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait se mettre sous la dent pour l'instant. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers la femme qui d'un pas trainant se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie.

Elle marchait étrangement, vacillante et gémissante faiblement quand soudain elle s'écroula au sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière dans sa chute.

…


	4. Chapter 4

_Red Dead Redemption_

Une vie de Hors-la-loi

Chapitre 4 – Échapper à la mort

Abasourdi, Kieran Duffy se retrouva face à une situation des plus délicates. Il avait les pieds attachés à une poutre et tentait vainement d'attraper le couteau planté dans le sol à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Il était allongé sur le ventre et tendait la main vers sa seule et unique chance de sortir d'ici vivant.

Quelques minutes avant, la Chasseuse de prime Lawless qui l'avait capturé pour l'échanger contre une prime s'était écrouler au sol à cause de la grosse quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdue de ses plaies. Il ne restait plus qu'à Kieran d'attrapé ce couteau, de couper les liens à ses pieds et de partir le plus loin d'ici.

Mais alors qu'il tendait désespérément le bras le plus loin possible pour attraper ce foutu couteau, il entendit la porte de la maison abandonner grincée atrocement, signe que quelqu'un venait d'entré.

Le jeune homme ne bougea plus d'un poil et regarda le sol où une ombre imposante se projetait jusqu'à lui. Il tourna lentement la tête puis vit un homme avec un manteau de fourrure et un chapeau noir. Il avait une moustache mal coupée et des éperons qui faisaient du bruit à chacun de ses pas.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Lawless puis donna un petit coup de pied dans ses côtes pour vois si elle était vivante ou mourante.

«Hey ! Laissez-la tranquille ! S'énerva Kieran en regrettant immédiatement ses mots quand l'homme centra toute son attention sur lui.

-Tiens, tiens. Tu es encore vivant toi ?» Remarqua l'homme en levant un sourcil avant de s'approcher de Kieran qui prenait de profondes inspirations.

Il se mit accroupit à côté de lui puis regarda le couteau avant de le prendre en main, l'admirant pensivement. Un mauvais sourire étira ses lèvres rugueuses avant qu'il ne disparaisse quand il leva les yeux vers la prime toujours vivante.

«Tu voudrais bien ce couteau pour te libérer de cette corde, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Il reprit Ou tu pourrais aussi l'utiliser pour mettre fin à ses jours. Dit-il ensuite en pointant la lame vers Lawless étendue sur le sol.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda nerveusement Kieran, la voix tremblante sous la pression.

-Elle est censée être morte. Répondit froidement l'homme au chapeau. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas morte comme prévu ? Se dit-il ensuite en se levant tout en fixant la lame dans ses mains gantées. Il soupira puis baissa les yeux sur Kieran.

-Elle doit mourir aujourd'hui. Mais … je ne peux pas tuer l'une de mes confrères, tu comprends ? Donc, c'est toi qui va la tuer à ma place. L'homme planta brusquement la lame dans le sol près de Kieran avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres quand celui-ci sursauta.

-C'est à elle d'en décider.» Rétorqua le jeune homme attaché après avoir entendu tant d'injustice.

Mais malheureusement, l'inconnu qui le surplombait se mit à rire à plein poumon avant de reprendre la parole d'une touche d'amusement.

«Comme tu veux. Mais un jour tu te trouveras dans une impasse et tu n'auras plus que ce choix. Et puis, elle a bien essayée de te tuer, non ?» Déclara-t-il sans ménagement avant de tourner les talons et de sortir.

Kieran se retrouva dans le silence pesant, le bruit métallique des éperons retentissant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Il regarda fixement la lame quelques instants avant de décaler son regard sur la femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougée.

Il prit ensuite ladite lame et coupa aussitôt la corde à ses pieds avant de se lever pour se tenir aux côtés de la Chasseuse de prime souffreteuse. Il sera le manche du couteau puis le rangea dans sa botte. Car il avait fait son choix.

…

Un total trou noir et une douleur fulgurante dans son épaule ainsi que dans sa main. C'était les seules choses qu'elle ressentait actuellement en dehors de la haine. Lawless leva lentement sa main droite à son visage pour analyser les dégâts, mais elle s'aperçut que sa main était enroulée dans un bandage propre.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent puis elle regarda la plaie à son épaule, mais pour l'instant rien n'avait changé, sa blessure saignait toujours et commençait à s'infecter. Mais tout à coup, son cœur se serra quand elle senti une forte présence juste à côté d'elle.

D'un mouvement rapide et agile elle prit son arme et la pointa pile au milieu du front de Kieran qui se tenait innocemment à sa gauche. L'homme lâcha immédiatement ses plantes médicinales qu'il tenait sur le sol, sa gorge se serrant de peur. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était réveillée ! Encore une fois.

«Qu'est-ce que tu faisais.» Demanda Lawless d'une voix plate et basse.

L'homme interpelé ne bougea plus d'un poil, la bouche ouverte de stupeur et les yeux écarquillés.

«Je…» Commença-t-il, cependant plus aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge compressée.

Lawless soupira de défaite puis retira son arme de son front pour la baisser de retour au sol, le visage chiffonné à la vague de douleur que ce mouvement engendra.

«J'étais en train de vous préparer des m-médicaments. Expliqua Kieran en ramassant les plantes.

-Des… médicaments ? Répéta lentement la jeune femme en levant un sourcil, perplexe.

-Vous vous êtes écroulée il y a une heure environ. Vos blessures vont s'infectés si on ne fait rien pour elles. Conclut-il à toute vitesse.

-Attend, tu veux dire que tu t'es libéré et que tu es resté pour me … Me soigner ? S'étonna Lawless, incroyablement confuse.

-Euh … Eh bien oui, sinon vous alliez mourir ici …» Répondit brièvement Kieran en baissant son regard par peur d'être transformer en cendre par le regard ardent de la femme en face de lui.

Il y eu quelques instants de silence, seuls les crépitements du feu en arrière-plan brisait ce silence presque tangible entre eux.

«Mais t'es complètement débile ou quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle soudainement en faisant de grands gestes frénétiques, les yeux larges. Elle poursuivit Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti pour sauver ta peau ?! Demanda-t-elle ensuite, le visage crispé dans l'incompréhension totale et la respiration rapide.

-Vous m'avez capturé pour m'emmener chez le shérif. Cela veut dire que la justice veut que je sois jugé. Je ne fuirais pas comme un lâche devant mon destin. Prononça-t-il sérieusement, ses paroles allant droit au cœur de la Chasseuse de prime.

-Eh bien … Si j'avais su cela plutôt.» Ricana-t-elle amèrement en haussant les sourcils.

Elle se redressa lentement sur sa couchette tout en riant doucement à cette réponse inattendue. Nettement plus détendue qu'auparavant en présence de cet O'Driscoll très particulier, elle devait bien l'admettre.

«Quoi ? Interrogea Kieran.

-Quoi, quoi ? Répéta Lawless d'un air las.

-Vous avez dit, «si j'avais su cela plutôt», qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait dans ce cas ?» Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Le visage de la femme se crispa puis se détendit.

«Cela m'a juste surpris qu'un hors-la-loi à ce genre de résonnement. » Soupira-t-elle, vaincue.

Kieran détendit ses épaules, son espoir tombant au sol tel des bris de verres. Il reprit ses herbes puis continua de les écraser dans un vieux pot qu'il avait trouvé dans l'une des pièces voisines. Il se tourna ensuite vers le feu et commença à chauffer sa précieuse mixture.

«Il faudrait que vous retiriez votre haut pour que je puisse mettre le médicament sur votre blessure.» Dit-il avant de renifler l'odeur que dégageaient ses herbes.

Lawless plissa les yeux puis s'exécuta sans retenue. Elle retira d'abord son manteau puis son gilet et enfin sa chemise qu'elle glissa de son épaule pour qu'il ait accès à la vilaine plaie. Le jeune homme se retourna puis trempa deux doigts dans le liquide chaud pour ensuite l'appliquer sur le trou sanglant. La Chasseuse siffla entre ses dents puis serra la mâchoire à la douleur lancinante.

_Pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? Il aurait très bien pu partir et refaire sa vie … Il n'a décidément pas l'âme d'un O'Driscoll._

Lorsque Kieran finit son application il recula et observa la femme qui ne bougeait plus mais qui fixait pensivement les flammes du feu rougeoyant. Il fronça progressivement les sourcils, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

_Elle se montre méchante et froide, mais en réalité elle a plutôt l'air de quelqu'un en détresse. _Se dit-il en la fixant toujours du même regard.

Mais soudain ce silence se brisa quand Lawless se rhabilla en vitesse. Kieran s'essuya les doigts contre son pantalon puis déposa le vieux pot près du feu, à proximité de la jeune femme.

Il se leva ensuite puis se dirigea vers la porte pour regarder à l'extérieur. Il faisait sombre et froid, on entendait de temps à autre les animaux de la forêt se déplacer. Kieran retourna près du feu pour servir un bol de ragout de champignons à la Chasseuse. Il manquait des épices certes et peut être un peu de viande mais il avait fait avec ce qu'il avait. Ils terminèrent leurs bols en silence jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne parle à nouveau.

«Avez-vous des ennemis Chasseurs de prime ? Demanda-t-il en levant ses yeux verts vers elle.

-Certainement, oui. Répondit simplement Lawless en posant son bol.

-Qui voudrait votre mort ?»

Lawless plongea ses yeux noirs dans le feu tout en réfléchissant à la question.

_Il est vrai qu'on a tenté de me tuer plusieurs fois et que les O'Driscoll ne me lâchent plus. Ce n'est certainement pas pour le récupérer._

«Je pense que oui. Je fais partie de la concurrence.» Dit-elle platement sans quitter des yeux le petit feu de camp.

Kieran baissa les yeux sur sa botte où il avait toujours le couteau de la Chasseuse de prime. Il fronça doucement les sourcils, de nombreuses questions plein la tête. Devrait-il lui dire qu'un autre Chasseur était venu durant sa léthargie ?

_De toute façon, ce n'est plus mon problème. D'ici là, je serais jugé._

…


	5. Chapter 5

Red Dead Redemption

Une vie de Hors-la-loi

Chapitre 5 – Une accolade pour la vie

Lawless ouvrit lentement les yeux quand elle senti un courant d'aire lui frôler les joues. Elle se redressa dans sa couchette puis regarda autour d'elle. Sa cible n'était pas là, mais un feu crépitait toujours. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher à grandes enjambées.

Puis, Kieran entra, les bras débordants de baies et de champignons. Il les déposa ensuite sur le sol près du feu avant de refermer la porte derrière lui puis de commencer son ragout habituel. Etonnant … Ce jeune homme était juste étonnant.

Elle leva les sourcils tout en roulant sa langue dans sa bouche avant d'examiner le pansement à sa main. Elle siffla entre ses dents quand celui-ci resta coller alors qu'elle le retirait lentement pour voir comment ça évoluait là-dessous. Quelle horreur ! Le trou était certes petit, mais les dégâts tout autour de la plaie étaient affreux. Elle avait clairement l'appétit coupé …

La jeune femme soupira longuement par le nez avant de lever ses yeux noirs vers Kieran qui la regardait timidement du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il mélangeait les ingrédients.

«Dis-moi, Kieran, comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec les O'Driscoll ?» Demanda-t-elle en levant le menton.

A son nom, il cligna confusément des yeux avant de tourner son regard vers elle.

«C'est parce-que je connais beaucoup de choses sur les chevaux. Ils ont pensé bon de m'avoir à leurs côtés pour s'occuper de leurs bêtes. Expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, ses yeux focaliser à nouveau sur la marmite.

-Tu sais tirer ? Demanda-t-elle par la suite.

-Euh, je me débrouille …» Répondit Kieran, un peu embarrassé.

Lawless ne dit plus rien après cette réponse. Ses yeux se déportèrent sur les flammes qui crépitaient sous la grande marmite. Un long silence s'ensuit. Le hennissement du cheval à l'extérieur mettait un son d'ambiance par moment, accompagnant les bruits environnent et les crépitements apaisants du petit feu.

«Comment s'appelle-t-il ?» Demanda un peu plus tard Kieran en désignant le cheval avec son menton qui avait passé sa tête par la grande porte de la vielle grange pour les observer.

De son côté, Lawless déporta son regard sur ledit cheval noir qui avait le ventre un peu brun, puis se mit à sourire doucement au fil de ses pensées. De très bons souvenirs se mirent à émerger, agrandissant son sourire contemplatif.

«Lui, c'est Darkos. Mon fidèle destrier depuis mes débuts.» Expliqua-t-elle en repliant une jambe pour enrouler ses mains, lorgnant Kieran qui souriait lui aussi avant de se lever et de faire renifler ses mains au puissant étalon.

«C'est un peu tard mais, enchanté Darkos.» Fit l'homme tout en passant ses mains sous les yeux du cheval, en admiration.

_Lui aussi il a toute une histoire._

«Duffy … Dit soudainement Lawless. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se retourne pour continuer : Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Poursuivit-elle en regardant le sol, pensivement.

-Cela m'étonnerait … Mon père était à la guerre et ma mère, je m'en souviens plus. Dévoila-t-il sans une touche de remord. Il enchaina : Et vous, quelle est votre vrai nom ?» Arriva la question suivante. Il vint ensuite s'assoir à côté du feu, non loin de la chasseuse de prime.

_Pourquoi il veut savoir toutes ces choses tout à coup ?! _S'agaça intérieurement Lawless, prise au dépourvut.

La jeune femme intransigeante fronça les sourcils, soudainement contrariée par cet empiètement sur la vie privée. Il n'avait pas à savoir toutes ces choses, cela ne le regardait aucunement de plus qu'il n'était qu'une simple prime.

«Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as une prime sur la tête ? Demanda-t-elle plutôt d'un ton sec en croisant les bras.

«Je … Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée … Soupira-t-il, complètement déboussolé par le retournement de situation.

-Attaque de diligence. Tu as donc tué des gens ?» Poursuivit-elle après avoir ressorti et relu l'affiche, les sourcils levés.

_Il n'a pas du tout le profil d'un tueur … _

«Il doit y avoir un malentendu. Ils-ils se sont trompés de nom peut-être !» Protesta-il tout en levant les mains devant lui.

_KIERAN DUFFY_

_O'Driscoll_

_Recherché mort ou vif_

_15 $_

_ATTAQUE DE DILIGENCE_

_Vue pour la dernière fois à Heartland Overflow_

Lawless fronça progressivement les sourcils, perplexe. Tout était écrit pourtant. Pourquoi s'embêteraient-ils à faire une affiche s'il ne valait pas un clou ? Elle soupira puis rangea l'affiche dans la poche de sa selle avant de faire glisser son haut de son épaule pour avoir accès à sa plaie. Puis elle étala grossièrement la mixture de Kieran.

«Demain, nous partons à l'aube. Je n'aime pas rester sur place trop longtemps. Déclara-t-elle sans ciller.

-Mais il vous manque du sommeil ! Vous devez d'abord récupérer de l'énergie pour que la plaie se soigne plus rapidement. Kieran tenta de l'en dissuader.

-J'ai dit que nous partons demain matin. Répéta sévèrement Lawless en le regardant droit dans les yeux afin de le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle reprit : Ils nous trouveront plus facilement si on ne bouge pas, c'est peut-être même déjà le cas. » Dit-elle ensuite en se rhabillant.

_Oui, ils le savent depuis longtemps …_ Se dit mentalement l'homme, les boyaux tordus de peur.

«Que ce passe-t-il ?» Lawless devint alerte par ses tremblements inexpliqués et son air grave.

Que devait-il faire ? Lui dire ou attendre qu'on la tue pour s'enfuir ? Sous une immense pression face à un choix décisif pour son avenir, Kieran senti des gouttes de sueur se former sur son front tandis que sa voix refusait subitement de lui obéir.

«On part sur le champ. Somma d'un coup la femme en se levant et en commençant à tout ranger.

-Maintenant ? Répéta Kieran en proie au stress soudain.

-Oui, maintenant.» Dit-elle en sifflant son cheval.

Le fier animal arriva à l'entrée puis resta immobile le temps que sa maitresse lui mette la selle et le sangle comme il le fallait. Dans son dos, Kieran se dépêcha d'avaler son bol de nourriture avant de lui venir en aide pour tout ranger dans les sacoches. Une fois la tâche accomplie, Lawless se retourna vers sa cible tout en sortant sa fameuse corde.

«Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?» Demanda Kieran en reculant de quelque pas, terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver ligoter comme un sac à patate.

Encore.

La femme ne dit rien mais le positionna à plat ventre pour le lier. Elle le souleva avec grande difficulté sur son épaule puis le jeta sur la croupe de son cheval avant de l'attacher à la selle pour ne pas qu'il tombe par mégarde. Elle prit ensuite les rênes de l'animal pour le conduire derrière la vielle cabane en marchant d'un pas silencieux, restant le plus discret possible.

Cependant, au moment où la femme monta à son tour, il était d'ores et déjà trop tard … Une horde de O'Driscoll apparurent de derrières les arbres qui entourait le village abandonné, des buissons et des rochers pour pointer leurs armes saillantes à elle.

_Et merde …_

«Lawless !» Cria Kieran de toute urgence sur la croupe de son cheval.

Les hommes s'approchèrent de la chasseuse incrédule avant de l'agripper et de la ligoter brutalement au sol.

«Maintenant tu fais moins la maligne, salope !» Beugla l'un d'eux muni d'un chapeau haut de forme avant de donner un coup de pied dans les côtes de la femme désarmée. Celle-ci ne dit rien et tenta de réprimer un cri de douleur.

«Non ! Stop ! Arrêter ! C'est moi que vous voulez, non ?!» Plaida Kieran du haut de ses poumons.

L'ensemble des O'Driscoll tournèrent leurs regards glaçants vers le jeune homme attaché d'aspect perplexe et surtout, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être très intelligent pour crier une chose aussi stupide.

«T'es qui toi ? Le gringalet ? Demanda un vieil homme.

-Kieran Duffy. Je suis recherché. Répondit honnêtement ce dernier avant de poursuivre devant leur confusion évidente : Etes-vous bien des O'Driscoll ?

-Oui, et nous sommes là pour tuer cette vermine qui a massacré Josh et Toma ! Et aussi pour Miky et Pug ! Hurla l'homme fou de rage en se baissant vers la femme à ses pieds.

-C'est des noms ça ? Se moqua-t-elle d'un sourire narquois.

-Comment oses-tu … Grogna son interlocuteur avant de lui donner un autre coup de pied dans le ventre, les côtes ou encore le dos … Sous les yeux horrifiés de Kieran.

-Non, arrêter ! Supplia-t-il, en vain. Ne lui faite pas de mal !»

Lawless se mit du mieux qu'elle put à quatre pattes pour tenter de reprendre son souffle sauf que son bourreau avait d'autres plans pour elle. Un petit gémissement involontaire s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque le pied entra une nouvelle fois en contact avec son estomac, la faisant voler un mètre plus loin.

Un peu étourdie, elle leva son regard haineux dans sa direction, le tuant de maintes façons sordides dans son esprit. Jusqu'à ce qu'une botte ne la frappe en plein visage, explosant son nez et la jetant dans l'inconscience. Seuls les rires démoniaques de ces satanés O'Driscoll résonnèrent dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne tombe dans un profond trou noir.

«Lawless !»

A son réveille quelque heure plus tard, elle était assise, les mains dans le dos et attachées à un poteau. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en places. Non seulement ça faisait un mal de chien mais en plus elle voyait flou sans doute à cause d'un coquard. Était-ce le goût cuivré qu'elle goûtait dans sa bouche ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Une fois pleinement consciente, elle jeta un regard aux alentours avant d'être éblouie par une vive flamme apparaissant dans son champ de vision obstrué. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua avec horreur que c'était l'homme de tout à l'heure avec une torche en main.

«Tu perds vite connaissance toi. Rit-il, son halène immonde lui coupant la respiration.

-Et toi tu perds vite ton sang froid pour de simples noms ridicules.» Grogna-t-elle en retour, les dents serrées.

Les doigts de l'homme se contractèrent tandis qu'il resserra sa prise sur son bâton en feu. D'un cri de rage aveuglant, il balança son autre poing dans son visage. Avec la violence du coup, elle s'ouvrit l'intérieur de la bouche, déversant du sang le long de sa mâchoire. Finalement l'homme alla se rassoir près du feu de camp entouré par d'autres O'Driscoll.

Mais alors qu'elle comptait le nombre d'ennemi ici présent, elle vit Kieran. Son cœur se serra. Ce dernier était en train de manger près du feu à côté de ces malfrats, l'air de rien. Elle fronça les sourcils à cette constatation déconcertante, la pointe douloureuse dans sa poitrine devenant plus réelle. Sa confiance en lui venait de s'effondrer et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, elle ne se retint pas de cracher le sang au sol en signe de mépris.

Après quelques heures de festoiement pour leur capture de la chasseuse de prime, l'homme qui semblait être le chef se leva pour aller faire des avances à la femme ligotée, une lueur salace dans ses yeux clairs.

«Mais dit moi ma vipère, tu as du te sentir seule tout ce temps à courir après des primes, non ?» Roucoula-t-il en se léchant les lèvres tel un prédateur affamé.

Lawless garda sa tête basse mais la pression monta un cran de plus qu'auparavant. Elle savait pertinemment ce que cet énergumène avait derrière la tête et ça allait très mal se finir. Elle serra les dents tandis que son cœur se mit à courir frénétiquement, attendant avec terreur la prochaine action de son futur cauchemar.

«Et si on laissait plutôt le petit nouveau nous la chauffer, le temps de finir notre breuvage ? Demanda-t-il soudainement en se redressant pour parler à tous ses confrères, une bouteille de whisky en main.

-Ah ouais ! Bonne idée !» S'enchanta l'un d'eux à côté de Kieran devenu raide.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'élargirent soudainement et son cœur se stoppa quelques instants. Il s'étouffa avec le morceau de viande qu'il venait d'avaler puis leva les yeux vers le chef. Apparemment ils étaient tous ivres …

«Ouais, ce genre de chose ça m'amuse.» Dit le chef en prenant deux pas vers le feu de camp.

Kieran avala bruyamment son morceau de nourriture avant de poser les yeux sur Lawless qui avait la tête baissée au sol, vaincue.

«Je suis sûr que tu mourrais d'envie depuis le début de la baiser cette trainée !» Ricana-t-il en prenant brusquement le visage de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

Kieran secoua rapidement la tête dans la négation. Non. Contrairement aux idées reçues, ce n'était pas un concept qui lui était familier. Rien que d'y penser, cela le révoltait. Les femmes n'avaient pas à souffrir pour assouvir les désirs de l'homme et encore moins à être utiliser pour amuser la galerie. Ses fantasmes étaient tout autre.

«Bon tu te bouges ! S'impatienta le chef en criant, faisant sursauter tout le monde avec sa grosse voix. Prouve que tu es un O'Driscoll.» Murmura-t-il quand il se mit juste en face de lui.

Kieran posa ses yeux à nouveau sur Lawless puis déglutit. Avec ses mains tremblantes, il fit un geste pour calmer le jeu tandis qu'il s'avançait lentement vers la prisonnière sous les yeux pervers des autres hommes.

«Ok… ok…» Balbutia-t-il doucement au chef avant de se mettre accroupi devant elle.

Celle-ci leva calmement la tête vers lui, ses muscles facials tremblant sous la peur et la haine. Elle plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens avec mépris mais également avec appréhension, le toisant avec force avant de lui cracher du sang en plein visage.

Derrière Kieran, les hommes autour du feu de camp se mirent à ricaner à gorge déployée alors que le chef venait de les rejoindre pour regarder la scène depuis sa place assise. Kieran s'essuya nerveusement le visage puis décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il s'avança lentement vers Lawless jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit au niveau de son cou.

«Faites-moi confiance, j'ai un plan.» Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante à son oreille.

La respiration de Lawless se coupa net dans sa gorge alors que son corps grelotait de terreur. Allait-il le faire maintenant qu'elle était inoffensive ? Lentement, Kieran encercla ses bras autour de la jeune femme pour pouvoir atteindre les cordes qui la retenaient prisonnière. Leurs bustes se touchèrent et leurs cœurs tambourinaient contre la poitrine de l'autre dans la nervosité.

«Mais qu'est qu'il … ?» Se demanda le chef, perplexe par ce qu'il faisait.

Lawless sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle réalisa enfin ce qui était en train de se produire. Des larmes de soulagement. Il était en train de la sauver. Elle n'avait guère le choix, il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu si elle voulait mener ce plan à la victoire.

«Non, pitié ! Je vous en supplie !» Hurla-t-elle tandis que Kieran travaillait sur ses liens avec le couteau de la chasseuse qu'il avait précieusement gardé dans sa botte.

Les hommes autour du feu finirent par reprendre confiance, se languissant de la détresse de la femme.

«Siffler votre cheval maintenant.» Pressa-t-il quand il parvint enfin à rompre les cordes.

Lawless ne perdit pas une seule seconde puis siffla pour son cheval heureusement pas attaché avec les autres. Quant à Kieran, il s'éloigna peu à peu d'elle pour lui donner en main son fameux couteau. La femme le regarda quelques instants avec incrédulité en réalisant que c'était son couteau. Il venait de se sacrifier … Pour elle ?

Elle se laissa sourire faiblement par son noble geste. Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête avant de faire un bond en arrière pour la laisser faire son travail.

Dans un hurlement de rage, elle se jeta sur le chef pour lui planter le couteau dans la poitrine et enchaina avec le reste du groupe. Ce fut un combat sanglant mais terriblement satisfaisant. Elle les tuait à la chaîne en tranchant des gorges, crevant des yeux ou même en plantant son couteau favori dans les parties génitales de ceux qui se mettait en travers de son chemin.

Kieran s'était caché derrière les chevaux en attendant que tout soit terminé et que la rage aveuglante de la femme ne le tue pas au passage. Quand il n'entendit plus rien à part son propre essoufflement, il se redressa pour passer sa tête au-dessus de la selle du cheval.

Lawless était penché sur l'un des corps qui remuait encore, la respiration erratique. Kieran sorti timidement de sa cachette, les jambes tremblantes puis s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à environ un mètre d'elle. Distance de sécurité. La femme tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction, le feu dessinant ses courbes alors que son haut était à moitié déchiré par la fureur du combat.

Une fois sur pieds, elle s'approcha à pas chancelant vers Kieran. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle croisa son regard. Son index ensanglanté se leva vers sa poitrine où se trouvait son cœur avant de parler.

«Je ne l'oublierais pas.» Dit-elle avec reconnaissance. Essoufflée, elle monta sur son cheval qui venait d'arriver.

D'un dernier regard, elle attrapa les rênes dans ses mains puis détourna l'animal sur un petit chemin de terre. Kieran se mit à réfléchir très rapidement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait la suivre pour une quelconque raison, toutefois une parole lui revint en tête.

_«Elle a essayé de te tuer.»_

Mais, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps si cela avait vraiment été son intention. Le choix était vite fait. Rapidement, Kieran escalada un cheval au hasard tout en faisant fuir les autres puis courut à la poursuite de la chasseuse de prime.

«Lawless ! Attendez !» S'écria-t-il avant de freiner devant elle.

La femme silencieuse leva un sourcil en attendant ce qu'il avait à dire.

«Vous avez encore une livraison à faire.» Expliqua ce dernier qui pinçait les lèvres de nervosité. Serait-ce une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux ?

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur les fines lèvres de la femme à la remarque du jeune homme.

«Très bien alors, si c'est ce que tu veux. Kieran Duffy, vous êtes en arrestation.» Confirma-t-elle en continuant d'avancer au pas.

Kieran, un peu surpris par son manque de réaction, la suivit du regard tout en clignant confusément des yeux. Elle le laissait libre, mais pourquoi ? Cependant il ne réfléchit pas plus et se mit donc à sa suite d'un petit sourire goguenard. Ce fût à ce moment précis que la femme se retourna pour jeter son lasso autour de l'encolure du cheval pour ensuite l'attacher à sa selle.

_Oh… évidement… _Kieran soupira mais garda son sourire, appréciant sa façon de faire.

…

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

_Attention, chapitre non corrigé._

Red Dead Redemption

Une vie de Hors-la-loi

Chapitre 6 – Payé son destin

Les voilà en train de marcher depuis des heures dans l'objectif de rejoindre Valentine, la ville la plus proche. Après ce qui c'était passé la veille, tous les deux étaient silencieux et n'osait même pas y penser. La Chasseuse de prime, Lawless, et Kieran Duffy, sa prime, traversaient les plaines de New Hanover en passant par le Heartland et tous ces souvenirs. Là où tout avait commencé. La jeune femme stoppa son cheval puis pris ses jumelles pour regarder à l'horizon. Elle analysa la situation puis lui fit part des prochaines directives.

« Il faut qu'on fasse le détour par les Montagnes jumelles. Dit-elle en soupirant avant de prendre sa carte pour voir quel était le bon chemin.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Kieran en plissant les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose au loin. En vain.

-On ne peut pas passer par là-bas. » Dit-elle simplement en passant son doigt sur la carte.

_Il doit y avoir des O'Driscoll ou des autres Chasseurs de prime. _Pensa Kieran en observant l'expression de la femme qui était malheureusement pour lui, sans expression.

Lawless rangea ensuite son matériel et se remis en route sur un autre chemin ou il y avait deux immenses montagnes et un chemin qui les traversaient. The Twin stack pass. Quelque minute plus tard, le ventre de Kieran se mit à crier famine. La jeune femme se retourna puis leva un sourcil.

« On va faire une pause. Dit-elle en regardant aux alentours. On a qu'à s'arrêter au bord de l'eau, de toute façon il va faire nuit. » Dit-elle cachant qu'elle aussi avait un creux.

_Enfin ! Je meurs de faim et de fatigue… _Se réjouit-il intérieurement avant de suivre la Chasseuse a coter d'une rivière paisible.

Celle-ci descendit de son cheval et le guida jusqu'au bord de la rivière pour l'attacher à un arbre à terre. Pendant qu'il buvait, elle lui retira sa selle et sa bride pour la poser un peu plus loin, là où elle commença à faire un camp provisoire. Elle chercha ensuite dans la selle une casserole et de quoi faire un feu pour la nuit.

Attirer par un chuchotement, elle se retourna pour voir Kieran qui parlait à son cheval de couleur rubican, celui qu'il avait voler au O'Driscoll, tout en lui caressant l'encolure. Elle regarda ensuite l'eau calme de la rivière puis leva les yeux vers le ciel, la lune s'élevant dans la nuit obscure. Elle était encore chamboulée par les évènements. Le souvenir de ses hommes et de toute cette violence lui coupait presque l'appétit. Heureusement que Kieran était là, encore une fois. Cependant, elle gardait toujours un lourd doute sur cet homme. Très rapidement, elle se perdit dans ses pensées, ses yeux braqués sur l'eau calme de la rivière.

« Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu. » Dit soudainement Kieran qui c'était approché d'elle pour voir si tout allait bien. Lawless ne dit rien, laissant l'homme partir à la recherche de bout de bois sec.

Kieran se senti soudainement coupable de l'état de la femme. La pauvre avait le visage défiguré. Elle avait encore du sang séché le long de sa bouche et de son nez, son arcade sourcilière était enflée et il n'osait imaginer les marques sur son corps après les plusieurs coups de pieds et de poing qu'elle c'était pris cette nuit-là.

Mais rapidement, il se souvint de son visage haineux qu'elle avait quand il c'était approcher d'elle. Le feu se reflétant que sur un coté de son visage, et son corps qui tremblait de peur. Il secoua vivement la tête pour enlever ses horribles images de son esprit, et se remit à la recherche de bois.

Kieran se rappela aussi la lueur d'espoir qu'elle avait dans ses yeux quand il lui avait dit qu'il allait l'aider. Mais, est-ce qu'il l'aidera quand le Chasseur de Prime viendra ? Dira-t-il qu'il l'avait prévenu ? Où va-t-il tout lui dire à ce sujet ?

Peut-être que ça l'aidera. Peut-être que ça la sauvera.

A cette dernière pensée Kieran, ce dépêcha de ramasser d'autre bout de bois puis se dirigea vers leur nouveau petit camp. Quand il arriva sur place il faisait très sombre car la nuit était maintenant bien installée. La lune éclairait à peine.

Mais alors qu'il cherchait Lawless dans les environs, il entendit du mouvement dans l'eau, lent et clame, mais il l'entendait. Quand enfin il trouva la source de bruit, Kieran laissa tomber ses bouts de bois au sol se sentent rapidement gêner. Elle était dans l'eau, complètement dénudé dos à lui. Elle était en train de se frotter vigoureusement les bras sans même avoir fait attention à lui, l'air de rien.

Rapidement, il détourna son regard et ramassa les branches pour commencer à faire un feu. Il se sentait tellement embarrasser de l'avoir regarder. Et si elle l'avait vue en train de la fixer du regard ?! Surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer !

_Quel bande d'abrutit ses O'Drsicoll ! J'ai leur odeur partout sur mon corps maintenant… Ils ont posé leurs sales pattes sur moi, quelle horreur ! _Grogna Lawless dans sa tête alors qu'elle se nettoyait dans la rivière glacée. Elle pairait cher pour prendre un bon bain chaud maintenant…

Après plusieurs essais ratés d'allumer un malheureux petit feu à cause de ses mains tremblantes, Kieran y parvint enfin. Derrière lui, Il entendit la femme plonger sous l'eau puis remonter à la surface et se rincé les cheveux. Kieran se perdit un instant, l'imaginant se laver ses cheveux noirs avec les reflets de la lune…

Il l'entendit ensuite sortir de l'eau à seulement quelque pas de lui. Il était dos à elle donc ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle faisait, ni son expression. Elle cherchait des habilles propres qu'elle avait posé près de l'eau. Une chemise gris foncé, un gilet rouge troué et un pantalon noir. Un peu plus tard, il entendit le cliquetis des éperons de Lawless se rapprocher de lui, très lentement comme par prudence.

Elle se mit ensuite accroupi près du feu, pas loin de lui dans un soupir de fatigue. Elle avait les yeux plissés, la douleur se lisant sur son visage.

Kieran baissa ses yeux sur la main de la femme qui n'avait plus de bandage. Ça main était enflé et du sang frai coulait goute par goutte le long de ses doigts. Il se racla doucement la gorge avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire d'aller voir un médecin le plus rapidement mais elle le coupa avant même qu'il ne prononce un son.

« Pourquoi, Kieran ? »

La gorge de l'homme se serra et il perdit totalement sa voie.

« Tu es un O'Driscoll non ? Tu es un homme… » Sa voie semblait être sur le point de se brisé par la tristesse et le désespoir.

Kieran n'arrivait même plus à dire quoi que ce soit sous le poids du stresse de dire quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas. Et surtout par peur de brisé la faible confiance qu'elle avait envers lui à présent.

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ce soir-là ? » La femme tourna son visage vers lui, avec un frémissement de sourcil.

Mais Kieran n'arrivait même plus à s'exprimer en voyant la chasseuse de prime brutale, meurtrière et au sang-froid, se confier à lui. Lawless rapprocha sa tête un peu plus de celui de l'homme avant de poursuivre.

« Tu as sauvé la vie de celle qui apportera ta mort. Tu en est conscient ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton à glacé le sang.

-Vous-vous me prenez pour un fou ? Demanda Kieran d'une petite voix tremblante.

-Oui, un peu. » Répondit-elle en se laissant sourire, amusée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Elle se redressa ensuite et regarda le petit feu de camp. Kieran dégluti alors qu'il se détendit enfin. Elle était si proche tout à coup ! Et avait-il rêver ou elle avait souri ?! Kieran sourit à son tour puis regarda le visage de la femme qui était de nouveau neutre.

« Laissez-moi soigner votre plaie. » Dit-il en pointant son doigt vers sa main en sang.

Elle la regarda quelque instant avant de faire un signe de tête positif. Kieran se dirigea vers la selle pour chercher la mixture qu'il lui avait faite mais il ne trouva rien nulle part.

« Ils me l'ont pris. Dit-elle complètement dépiter avant de cracher sur le coter, montrant son énervement.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave je vais vous en refaire une nouvelle. S'enchanta Kieran en souriant. Ne bougez pas je vais cherchez ce qu'il me faut. »

Kieran se mit à chercher les deux plantes dont il avait besoin, qu'il trouva très facilement. Pendant ce temps, Lawless se mit assise en face du feu, sa main reposant sur son genou. La cible arriva avec les plantes en main et commença à préparer la mixture le plus rapidement possible.

Quand il eut fini, Kieran pris délicatement sa main et appliqua sa mixture le plus doucement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il pouvait voir son visage se crispé de temps en temps, alors il commença à lui parler pour qu'elle pense à autre chose.

« Sinon, vous avez de la famille ? Demanda-t-il en levant de temps en temps les yeux vers elle.

-Non. Répondit-elle sans aucune expression.

-Vous avez des amis ? Tenta-t-il encore.

-Oui.

-Oh et comment s'appelle-t-ils ? Demanda Kieran en souriant.

-J'en ai un. Mais je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. Dit-elle d'une voix plate.

-Oh… Vous avez un endroit où vous vivez quand vous ne fait pas votre travail de Chasseuse de Prime ?

-Non. »

Kieran perdit tout espoir de discussion. Il abandonna l'idée et banda la main de la femme dans le silence.

« Tu te demandes si je vais te livrer ? Demanda-t-elle en gardant ses yeux sur les flammes.

-Je n'en doute pas. Répondit-il simplement avant de poursuivre. Vous avez toujours voulu faire Chasseuse de prime ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en faisant un nœud pour finir le bandage.

-Oui, ça a toujours été ainsi… Dit-elle en levant les sourcils tout en roulant sa langue dans sa bouche.

-Laissez-moi vous en mettre sur vos plaies, vous n'allez pas fermer l'œil de la nuit sinon. » Dit-il en désignant une plaie qu'elle avait au bras gauche.

Lawless le regarda avec des yeux fatigués puis commença à retirer son gilet, puis à déboutonner sa chemise. Les yeux de Kieran s'élargirent quand la femme se retourna pour lui donner accès à son dos remplie de plaie et de bleus dû aux violents coups des O'Driscoll.

_Oh mon dieu…_ Se dit-il.

Avec des mains tremblantes, il appliqua la mixture de plante dans son dos maigre et pâle maintenant rempli de plaie infectée et d'hématomes. Il pouvait la sentir frissonner sous ses doigts et sentir sa peau froide à cause de son bain de minuit.

Quand il finit, elle se rhabilla et se mit face à lui pour qu'il s'occupe des plaies de son visage. Il reprit de la mixture et l'appliqua sur son visage amoché. Il commença par son arcade sourcilière, puis le haut de sa joue et pris dans son élan, lui en mis sur sa lèvre du bas qui était fendu en deux. Cependant Lawless ne broncha pas, apaisé par l'effet de la mixture.

Soudain, des branches craqua derrière eux. Les deux se retournèrent rapidement, leur cœur battant rapidement dans la peur.

« Vous pensez qu'ils nous ont retrouver ?! » Demanda Kieran d'un ton terrorisé en cherchant la provenance du bruit.

Lawless attrapa son arme, près de la selle, de sa main valide, totalement paniquer.

« Ils n'ont pas intérêt à nous retrouver. » Répondit-elle sur un ton glacial qui cachait sa peur.

Kieran repensa ensuite à ce qui c'était passer près de Wapiti, lorsqu'elle était tombée inconsciente. Il se rappela se chasseur de prime qui voulait la tuer pendant son sommeil.

« Lawless, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Commença Kieran en attendant qu'elle le regarde. Dans la grange, quand vous êtes tombé inconsciente, quelqu'un est venu. Dit-il en regardant nerveusement autour de lui. Je ne sais pas qui c'était, mais il disait vouloir vous tuer. » Expliqua-t-il.

Lawless ne répondit rien et avala bruyamment sa salive. La mort plane toujours au-dessus d'elle. Qui voulait sa mort cette fois-ci ?

« Bon, il faut que nous dormions. » Dit-elle ensuite, la gorge serrée.

Kieran hocha la tête puis se mit coucher sur la couverture en peau de bête qu'il avait trouvée sur la selle de son cheval volé. Il regarda la femme se coucher de l'autre coter du feu de camp puis ferma les yeux, les clapotis de la rivière le berçant.

…

Au beau milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par plusieurs cris apeuré de la Chasseuse de l'autre côté du feu qui s'éteignait.

« Non ! Pitié ! Ne fait pas ça ! » Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle bougeait follement dans son sommeil peu réparateur à présent.

Paniquer par les cris, Kieran sauta de sa couchette pour aller la réveiller. La femme criait de peur et des larmes commençait à couler le long de ses joues. Kieran se mis à genou à coter d'elle et la prit pas les épaules pour la secouer pour tenter de la réveiller.

« Lawless ! Lawless ! Réveillez-vous ! »

La voie de Kieran résonna dans son cauchemar. Elle était entourée d'Odriscoll qui lui déchirait les habilles, la frappait et se moquait d'elle. Elle se débattait tant bien que de mal mais l'un d'eux l'attrapa par les avant-bras pour l'empêcher de bouger tandis qu'un autre enlevait sa ceinture.

Mais en réalité, c'est Kieran qui lui tenait les avant-bras pour plus qu'elle ne bouge et n'ouvre d'avantage la plaie de son épaule qui saignait beaucoup. Il tentait de la réveiller en lui criant dessus, la panique ayant pris le dessus.

Lawless cria à l'aide dans son rêve, mais Kieran entendait ses cris déchirants.

« Kieran ! Je t'en supplie, sauve moi… » Dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Kieran se tut sur le champ quand elle prononça ces mots. Lawless, elle, se réveilla alors qu'elle sentait un poids au-dessus d'elle. Quand son regard se posa sur Kieran qui la tenais par les avant-bras, son visage se crispa dans une haine dévastatrice, quand soudain elle vit qu'il avait la tête tournée de coter, les yeux fermés et semblait être en train de pleuré.

« Je suis désoler ! Vraiment désoler… » Dit-il dans un sanglot.

Lawless fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension total. De quoi s'excusait-il ? Et que faisait-il au-dessus d'elle en plein milieu de la nuit ?!

Mais soudain, il se stoppa net quand il n'entendit plus la femme crier dans son cauchemar. Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement et la regarda avant de faire un bond en arrière et de se lever en reculant de quelque pas. Il avait un visage choqué et ne savait plus quoi dire. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux et se racla la gorge bruyamment en regardant la femme se redresser sur sa couchette, cherchant dans ses yeux une expliquation.

« V-Vous faisiez un cauchemar… et-et vous vous êtes ouverte. » Se justifia-t-il en pointant le sang dégoulinant le long de son bras.

Lawless baissa les yeux vers son bras puis trempa ses doigts dans son sang avant de le regarder. Elle plissa les yeux, un léger doute traversant son esprit.

Kieran ne dit rien et se coucha sur sa couverture, dos à elle de l'autre côté du feu qui s'éteignait. Elle l'avait vue pleuré ! Pourtant, elle ne dit rien à ce sujet, et ils finirent leur nuit dans le silence.

…

_A suivre…_


End file.
